1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a combined shuffleboard and billiards game and, more particularly, to a portable shuffleboard and billiards game assembly.
2. Prior Art
The increasing popularity of skill games is evident by the introduction of new games being devised and placed on the market. Consumer appeal is enhanced by the fact that more people, now more than ever before, have leisure time available, and these people are seeking new ways of passing this time as pleasantly as possible. In the past, games have been constructed to include a playing surface upon which playing balls are placed to be projected by a club or cue stick into target pockets placed on the playing surface. However, these prior constructions have failed to include a means for easily disassembling the game when not in use to thereby facilitate the storage thereof.
Further, past devices have generally neglected to include flexibility in construction to permit use of the game in a manner that would permit a natural ground surface to function as an indoor or outdoor playing surface.
Further, prior art attempts have been made to provide games that employ single length shuffleboards. Such games are often permanently secured to a ground surface, which prohibits the players of the game to transport same when not in use. In an effort to overcome such a shortcoming, some prior art assemblies include short dividers that can be removably attached to each other. However, such prior art attempts do not combine to provide a simple construction and still provide the excitement of a full-scale game.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a portable shuffleboard and billiards game assembly that can be readily disassembled by a user.